1. Field of Invention
This invention is an electronic apparatus for power conversion and process control.
2. Description of Prior Art
Virtually every electrical system, whether the application is energy, electronic, motion, thermal, lighting, or flow, has a power converter to maintain constant voltage. Most of these systems also have an independent process controller that then changes that voltage to maintain constant charge, current, velocity, temperature, intensity, or pressure. Electrical energy is lost as voltage is first conditioned by the power converter then reconditioned by the process controller. Human energy is lost as the power converter and process controller are uniquely developed for each application. Money is also lost in the design and production of a separate power converter and process controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,749 by Covington discloses a Universal Power Module. It contains a high number of components yet is only suitable for lighting applications. Single control timing adjustment is not disclosed for simplified process control. Output filters are not disclosed for flexible power conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,377 by Chen discloses a Programmable Digital Controller for Switch Mode Power Conversion and Power Supply Employing the Same. It contains a high number of components yet is only suitable for power supply applications. External system process feedback and single control timing adjustment options are not disclosed for simplified process control. Multiple power stage configurations are not disclosed for flexible power conversion
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,130 by Rossi discloses a Multipurpose, Internally Configurable Integrated Circuit for Driving in a Switching Mode External Inductive Loads According to a Selectable Connection Scheme. It contains a high number of components yet is only suitable for motor applications. Single control timing adjustment is not disclosed for simplified process control. Output filters are not disclosed for flexible power conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,004 by Carsten discloses Soft Switching Boost and Buck Regulators. External system process feedback and single control timing adjustment options are not disclosed for simplified process control. Only voltage regulation is implied while no closed loop controller is explicitly disclosed. Users are left to custom design a unique controller for each application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,724 by Chen discloses Polyphase PWM Converter with High Efficiency at Light Loads. Only voltage regulation is disclosed. External process feedback and single control timing adjustment options are not disclosed for simplified process control. Only the buck converter topology is disclosed. Multiple power stage configurations are not disclosed for flexible power conversion
In contrast to these limited application devices, the invention disclosed here may be quickly and easily applied as a versatile power supply, motor driver, thermal regulator, or controller for lighting and flow applications. The flexible power converter and simplified process controller reduces development time and cost, reduces parts count and cost, and improves performance and reliability of power and control systems.